


Not Thinking Things Through

by ahunmaster



Series: Giant AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Complicated Relationships, Eclipse is so done with everything, F/M, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Megatron didn't think this through, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Politics, Princes & Princesses, Tags Are Hard, Warring Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Perhaps King Megatron should have thought through his plan of kidnapping Princess Eclipse before he actually went ahead and did it.





	

 

"You do realize my father is not going to take this lightly?"

 

"I didn't think he would.  But I had tried to play by the rules before and it failed."

 

"You couldn't wait?  You couldn't just wait until after relations between my father and King Bombrush settled down to get this serious?"

 

"I had made my wishes clear to your father for nearly ten years."

 

"We know that!  And my father has already had to give away one daughter to giant royalty! What in God's name made you think he would be willing to give away another daughter to another giant?"

 

Megatron growled as he readjusted the restrained princess over his arm.  He probably should have brought at least a soldier or two with him so he wouldn't have to carry Eclipse the entire way back to his kingdom.

 

How ridiculous he must have looked at this very moment.  A Giant and a King of one of the fastest growing ogre kingdoms in this land and here he was, kidnapping princesses and trudging through deep, dirty forests.

 

Still, having read that last letter from Ultra Magnus saying that no proposals for Eclipse would be accepted from him or anyone else for the time being... He had been proposing for nearly a decade.  Ten years of being told to wait until Eclipse was older only to be told there would be no consideration until God knew when? That had been the last straw.

 

Having to find out from Bombrush that his son Bloodshed may be choosing her as a bride?  No, that was understandable.  It was a private agreement between two kingdoms.  He had no right to know about it unless one of the parties told him about it.

 

Being told he couldn't marry Eclipse for no good reason after years of trying to make relationships and ties with the human kingdom?  His pride and ego just couldn't stand for that. Not after being denied the woman he wanted for over a decade!

 

"My father is probably already panicking... God, he'll probably close the borders, if nothing worse."

 

"Didn't he have some sort of trade agreement going on with Bombrush?"

 

"Yes!  Until a giant came along and kidnapped his eldest daughter after he had just married another one off to the Prince of Giants!"

 

"... But it's a different kingdom involved-"

 

"So you really don't care if trade agreements and treaties break down between you and my father and King Bombrush?!"

 

So maybe he hadn't quite thought that through, but he was good friends with Bombrush.  It wasn't as if those two kings were his only allies and sources of trade and resources.  He could hold his own kingdom while he settled things out with those two.

 

He would just have to be very convincing with his old friend.  Even though Bombrush knew how long he had wished to have Eclipse as his wife (it was why he told him about his and Magnus's agreement), he had also warned Megatron about acting rashly.  He had been lucky with his kingdom's economy and expansion...

 

...Megatron would just have to hope his luck didn't run out with the woman he loved.

 

END


End file.
